


Dreams

by SusanMM



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after he had his memory wiped of his adventures with the Doctor, Jamie McCrimmon is still plagued with uncanny dreams of impossible things.  A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law.  Based on characters and situations owned by the BBC, so Auntie Beeb, please don't sue me for building sandcastles on your beach.

 Written for the ConDor Drabble Contest.  100 words, no more, no less.

 

**Dreams**

by Susan M. M.

Catriona awoke. The other half of the bed was empty. Yawning, she stumbled her feet into her shoes , grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders, and ambled outside. As she'd expected, her husband was standing outside, looking up at the stars.

"Nightmares again, Jamie-love?"

"Dreams," Jamie McCrimmon corrected her. "Strange dreams."

"Ill dreams if they keep you from your bed."

In the interests of marital harmony, Jamie did not argue with her, following her back into their cottage. But they were not ill dreams. Strange and wonderful dreams, aye, magical dreams. Uncanny dreams that felt like memories.


End file.
